


Of Woman Born

by slythwolf



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-06
Updated: 2006-06-06
Packaged: 2017-10-13 20:54:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/141631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slythwolf/pseuds/slythwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A brief biography of Adam's biological mother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Woman Born

**Author's Note:**

> For the 6-6-6 challenge on lower_tadfield. It's hardly even fanfic, when you get right down to it, but I did what I set out to do.

She lies with the first man but once. He is unaware that her refusal to submit is wrong, and so he allows her her superior position; he writhes beneath her briefly and is spent.

The One who created them calls it a strange word—'sin'.

She is exiled from the Garden. The man's ignorance is pardoned; no allowance is made for her own. This teaches her a lesson many of her kind will come to know over the generations that will follow: the one with the cunt is the one at fault.

(Even she who was created to replace her will have cause to learn it well.)

She thinks, though, that it was worth it.

***

She gains knowledge on her own, having had no chance to eat the Fruit. She gains it watching the two of them behind their solid walls in their pretty paradise. She gains it watching the Serpent watching them.

(She thinks to maybe tempt him—this Serpent who is not always a Serpent—but is thwarted by an angel who isn't even trying.)

She thinks that she is more human than the second woman, more real, because she is no part of any man's side but a being in her own right. She thinks it silly that she should be punished for taking what the man would be given freely.

She thinks she ought to make him pay for betraying her with this new woman, but she does nothing.

***

She follows the sons, taking what they will give her, though it does not quench the flame of desire she feels burning beneath her breast, between her legs. She is alone; she was not meant to be alone. Her partner, her mate was taken from her; she takes what she can from the woman who stole him—her children, their attention.

Through no effort of hers, she does not get with child.

Maybe He made her barren. It would be like Him to do it.

Soon, too soon, the sons find wives of their own and she is alone again.

***

The first time she lies with a demon, it is she who writhes and thrashes in the throes of sensation. She had not thought it could be like this, only that it must someday be enough to sate her. And it is—for a time.

With demons she finds it is always enough for a time.

Time passes; her belly swells.

***

None of her daughters are difficult deliveries. (She never ate the Fruit; she received punishment, but not that one.) And they are always daughters; there are never any sons.

***

When the time comes, she is not the first He approaches. This is right; she has been first before, and no good came of it. She watches as others refuse to be His vessel, and she waits, knowing this task will be hers.

So when He comes to her and says, Will you have the honor, she says, Yes, and does not tremble.

When He says, You did not lie beneath Adam, but you will lie beneath Me, she says nothing, but she submits.

She will have a new mate now.

***

The birth is painful. It is because the child is His son; it is her burden to bear, to bring the son alive into the world. A sacrifice of pain must be made. The child must be healthy.

This is her downfall to bring about—this, the end of humankind, of the sons and daughters of Adam and Eve; He may claim it, but it is hers.

Hell hath but one fury like a woman scorned.

Lilith is its name.


End file.
